shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Zoro Satsujin/@comment-24318314-20131223072121/@comment-4080028-20131223153257
Just dropping by, as head of the Uber Committee, to agree that everything Rex has said is true. Considering you're new to our wiki, I'd like to point out that we have decided to write our stories here during the same time period as the one used in the One Piece timeline. That means everything from before Roger's execution to the current story arc is considered to have, and still be happening within our stories' canon. So, in order to not contradict this decision, we cannot, and I mean cannot break canon. All revealed information in the series proper must be respected. That means you cannot use any of the DFs Zoro has stolen, because they're already being used. (I can't say much about the Mera Mera no Mi, as I'm still in a story arc in the manga where it isn't in use, to the best of my knowledge.) Also, Rex is right about not using multiple DFs. Once we figure out how Teach pulled that off in detail, we'll try and see how that affects our characters on this wiki. Until then, it's simply a no-go, I'm afraid. Being able to fight on par with Mihawk is also unallowable, as we have agreed that as Mihawk is the world's greatest swordsman, anyone who could fight as his equal would make that title meaningless. He has no peer as of now, and so we cannot have anyone here fight on the same level as him. HOWEVER, fighting on par with Vista is A-OK. So is being a few notches below Mihawk's skill level. So long as you don't rival him in power and skill, things should work out fine. And finally, as I know the creator of the Zoku Zoku no Mi, and realize he isn't going to be very active here for quite a while, maybe I can discuss the possibility of him handing the DF over to you for you to use? If he agrees to this, then everything should work out fine. If not, well, I'm afraid there's nothing more I could do for you there. Everything else is more or less allowable, I guess. I'm a little worried that being able to shrug off Whitebeard's standard, tremor-less blows and the ability to steal new fighting skills that easily may make this guy pretty broken in no time, but if everyone else is cool with this, then I'll leave it be. Until then though, as the Uber Committee boss, I must ask you to change the information regarding the stolen DFs, the Zoku Zoku no Mi and the ability to rival Mihawk. If you don't comply within 7 days, I'm afraid I'll have to delete the material myself. With that said though, please don't think of me as the bad guy here. >_< I'm always happy to meet new users, as I love the community here, and enjoy making new friends. And I'm looking forward to what ideas you bring to the table here. Good luck with your character and other future ideas, Masterreaper. :) And thanks for coming aboard with us.